Bleu ou doré
by pepete55
Summary: Ridley questionne Link sur ses pensées alors qu'il se demande s'il préfère la Sirène ou la Mortelle qui sont en elle.


Un petit OS sans prétention.

Je précise que c'est post 17 lunes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Link n'était pas bien sûr de préférer le regard bleu ou celui doré de Ridley. Ils symbolisaient deux choses bien différentes. Celui doré représentait sa nature de Sirène et son appartenance aux Ténèbres. Il aurait dû le détester. Celui bleu représentait sa normalité et son innocence. Il aurait dû l'apprécier. Seulement voilà, Ridley n'était ni normale, ni innocente. Elle était exceptionnelle et portait en elle le feu sacré. Même si c'était plus simple avec une Ridley mortelle et que c'était sans doute le mieux, c'était de la Ridley Sirène qu'il était tombé amoureux, aussi difficile que c'était pour lui de l'admettre.

Il ne savait pas quelle facette d'elle la représentait le mieux. Est-ce que la Ridley Sirène était la vraie ? Ou était-ce celle humaine ? Ou bien encore, est-ce que ces deux parts d'elle coexistaient en permanence mais ne s'affirmaient pas de la même manière ? Peut être que la Ridley humaine, celle fragile et effrayée n'était que la Sirène sans sa carapace. Elle avait peut être toujours porté en elle cette insécurité et cette vulnérabilité mais les avaient toujours gardées profondément enfouies en elle à l'abri des regards.

- A quoi tu penses Shrinky Dink ? chuchota Ridley d'une voix ensommeillée, le tirant de ses pensées.

Depuis qu'il était devenu "quarteron d'Incube" et que Ridley et lui s'étaient réconciliés, il arrivait souvent à Link de passer sa soirée avec la jolie blonde. Ils discutaient puis il attendait qu'elle s'endorme avant de filer se nourrir. Généralement, elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. C'était étrange de la part de quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas montrer de l'affection. Par ce geste, elle semblait vouloir retenir Link pour l'empêcher de partir pour la nuit. Mais il n'était pas très certain de ça. Son hypothèse était sans doute biaisée par sa propre volonté.

Il tourna son regard vers elle et se demanda depuis combien de temps elle le fixait ainsi, avec intérêt. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire part de ses pensées, au mieux elle se moquerait de lui, au pire elle se braquerait. Mais il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il tente de l'analyser et rapporte cela aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. C'était bien connu, Ridley était une allergique aux sentiments. Là encore, il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'elle n'en éprouvait pas ou pas pour lui, ou peut être était-ce par fierté, ou encore par crainte ?

- Rien d'important... répondit-il évasivement.

- Menteur ! l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et sembla le sonder du regard. Comme si elle pouvait tout deviner rien qu'en le regardant. Ou alors elle pensait qu'elle réussirait à le convaincre comme ça. Par la force de sa volonté !

- Alors ? Crache le morceau.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je pense ?

Elle fit la moue.

- Après tu vas te plaindre que je ne m'intéresse à rien, rouspéta-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce à quoi je pense.

- Il s'agit d'une fille ?

Link sentit une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Ridley. Si elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle était la seule, Link ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus pour lui prouver. Mais il se sentait d'humeur taquine, alors autant jouer avec la jalousie qu'éprouvait Ridley et qu'elle n'avouerait jamais directement. Il était bien décidé à la faire marcher un peu.

- Oui...

Après tout, il ne mentait pas, il pensait bel et bien à une fille, même s'il s'agissait d'elle.

- Ah... commenta-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait l'air déçue. Mais pas surprise. Comme si elle n'en attendait pas moins de Link et qu'elle s'y était préparée. D'un côté, ça le vexait un peu qu'elle pense qu'il était comme ça, mais il fit comme si de rien était. De l'autre côté, la réaction de la blonde - qui se voulait impassible mais dont la voix trahissait les sentiments - l'amusait.

- Quoi "ah" ? demanda-t-il, tachant de masquer son amusement.

- Rien. Tant mieux pour toi.

Elle se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir, avant de poursuivre.

- Je la connais ?

Elle semblait curieuse. Et en même temps Link avait le sentiment qu'elle attendait un nom pour savoir de qui se méfier, voire pour savoir qui attaquer. Plus le temps passait, plus il la sentait possessive envers lui.

- Oui.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de dire quelque chose de mal.  
Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de qui il s'agissait, sa question fut toute autre.

- Comment elle est ?

Son interrogation prit Link de court. Comment elle était ? C'était exactement ce qu'il essayait de découvrir quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pouvait lui dire qu'elle était belle, à se damner même, mais Ridley était plus que ça. Son physique était la première chose qu'on voyait chez elle, et c'était sans doute ce que beaucoup retenaient mais Link, lui, voyait plus que ça.

- Elle est drôle, audacieuse, taquine, pleine de vie. Elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle veut le prétendre...

Il pensa à la relation que Ridley entretenait avec Lena.

- Quand elle tient à quelqu'un, elle ne le montre pas avec des mots, mais elle fait tout pour défendre cette personne. Elle est loyale. Elle est à la fois forte et fragile. Elle est déterminée, brillante, envoûtante. Malgré tous les défauts qu'elle peut avoir, je crois qu'il n'y a pas une seule chose que je voudrais changer chez elle.

Il se sentit soudain stupide de lui faire une déclaration détournée comme ça. Il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'il l'aimait, mais il lui avait fait comprendre à de nombreuses reprises qu'il tenait vraiment à elle et qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'était aventuré sur la pente glissante des sentiments, elle l'avait rembarré ou avait détourné la conversation. Jamais elle n'avait laissé paraître ou souhaité exprimer que c'était réciproque. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison et qu'il arrête d'insister. Soit il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait, soit il devait tout simplement baisser les bras et tout arrêter avant qu'il n'en souffre.

Le visage de Ridley s'était fermé pendant que Link lui avait décrit "LA fille". Il en parlait bien trop rêveusement à son goût.

- Qui c'est cette... ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de marmonner.

Ridley s'arrêta avant de prononcer l'insulte qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.  
Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas reconnue. Et, alors même qu'il pensait que c'était une erreur, il planta son regard dans le sien d'un air appuyé pour lui faire comprendre.  
Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, le visage de la jeune fille changea. Ses deux yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle réalisait. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire et joua nerveusement avec ses mains sans le regarder.

- Tu... tu pensais à moi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Il n'y avait vraiment que quand ils étaient seuls que Link l'entendait balbutier ainsi.

- A quelle autre fille veux-tu que je fasse référence de cette manière ? Envoûtante ? A part les membres de ta famille, je ne connais personne à qui ce qualificatif conviendrait mieux ! plaisanta-t-il.

C'était plus fort que lui, quand il était anxieux, il fallait qu'il détende l'atmosphère. Mais Ridley semblait être restée dans le sérieux de la conversation.

- Je ne le suis plus maintenant, répondit-elle simplement.

- Rid...

Il attendit qu'elle relève les yeux mais elle n'en fit rien. Il décida donc de redresser son menton avec son index.

- Quel que soit ton statut et quelles que soient tes actions, tu seras toujours la même pour moi. Tu n'es pas mieux ou moins bien et rien ne changera ce que je pense de toi.

Elle acquiesça, semblant légèrement rassurée, et lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant.

Elle se cala de nouveau contre son épaule et il resserra son étreinte.

Il l'aimait elle, Ridley Duchannes, Sirène ou mortelle, yeux bleus ou dorés, pour tout ce qu'elle représentait...


End file.
